The Digidestined
by Labeeb
Summary: The sequel to The Sole Digidestined
1. Chapter 1

This will be the very long awaited sequel to the sole digidestined. It will actually be more like an epilogue than a short story. probably only one really long chapter because it is not necessary to create a whole new plot, or have twists or villains etc. just about his return. well..maybe a little twist...

Enjoy!

I do not own digimon.

_It's funny how the digital world works. No one actually ever dies, they are just reborn, or actually digitally transferred to somewhere else. But there were two exceptions to this rule, Patamon and T.K. They never returned, they died. Their data never was transferred, it was lost. In a way, it contradicts the laws of matter. It cannot be destroyed or created, only transferred. But physics never really mattered here in this world. A law was broken every second here, nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered, was the hope I have in my heart, and the light I help bring to the world. I waited a long time, hoping they would come back. Hoping he would come back. But after waiting 3 years, I knew he wouldn't return. I wanted to move on, but I couldn't. T.K, was the only love for me._

"Kari..."

I opened my eyes. It was another dreamless sleep. I looked at the D-4 on my wrist, still loose fitting, still cracked from the final battle 3 years ago. I looked at the clock next to my bed. The bold pink numbers read 3:23 A.M. I got out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom. I turned the lights on and looked at myself in the mirror. There were heavy bags that formed under my eyes, I hadn't had a goodnight sleep since then. I put my hands on my face and stretched my skin out in different directions, I wanted to wake up even though I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I was trying to wake myself up from the nightmare of three years ago. I tried to live by the words that T.K had told me before he left.

_"Bear hope and light Kari, give that to everyone, and live life beautifully…"_

And for the most part I have. I've become a volunteer teacher on weekends, I give hope to digimon who are in the dumps everyday, I help the people of the world as much as I can. But beneath all of what I do, is a whole lot of loneliness, sadness, and pain. They say a normal healthy human stops to morn death around 6 months after their loved ones pass away. Its been 3 years for me, and it still feels like yesterday. Am I normal? Then again when is a digidestined normal?

"Kari?"

I turned around and saw Gatomon standing behind me.

"You can't sleep again?"

I sighed. "When can I ever sleep properly Gatomon?"

Gatomon jumped up to the sink and then on to my chest. I held her tight, close to my chest.

"Let's go out Kari, its a beautiful night."

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas, it didn't matter at this time.

I walked out to the living room and started to put my shoes on. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, I did not want to wake Tai and Mimi. But somehow, no matter how quiet I was, the door to their room opened and out walked Mimi.

"Heading out?" Mimi said somehow fully alert.

"Yea, I can't sleep."

Mimi gave me a concerned look. "I hope one day I wake up in the middle of the night, and actually find you sleeping Kari."

I gave a small smile. "Maybe."

I opened the door about to head out with Gatomon when Mimi put her hand on my shoulder.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Kari, no matter what, you know you are always welcome to stay with us."

I smiled. "I know, thanks sis."

Mimi smiled back. "And I sincerely hope, you find what you're looking for when you go on these late adventures."

I looked down to the floor. "I seriously doubt that." I turned around and walked out the door, Gatomon following me.

* * *

"Matt..."

I opened my eyes. It was still dark out. Did any of it matter? If my brother wasn't around to see my go off into space in a week, does it really matter? Everyone would tell me of course it does, no matter what my brother is with me. Even Kari would tell me the samething, even if she didn't believe it fully herself.

I looked over to my alarm clock, bold blue numbers. The time read 3:23 A.M.

"Another sleepless night..."

I got out of bed and looked at Gabumon sleeping, he wouldn't wake up.

I went to my living room and just looked out the window. Odaiba was asleep, almost no lights were on. Clear skies and a full moon. As beautiful as the night was, I could never really enjoy the weather anymore, I was void of hope. T.K would have disapproved, and I try to live by what he last said to us. To live life beautifully. I've tried, and have succeeded in doing so. I'll be the first astronaut to go to space with a digimon.

I sighed. I turned around and looked at a framed picture of me and Sora. I missed her so much. I thought back to what she said to me. That she would wait for the real Matt to return, then she would marry me. My sully personality was getting too much to bear for her. And I couldn't blame her, I was always depressed. Not to the outside world, but only to her, she could see the darkness in me through and through. I didn't know when the real Matt would return, but Sora is an amazing woman. Ever since she left, no, ever since I left her, she has waited for me, never went out on a date with anyone.

"I hope going into space will change me..."

I sighed again. I put my shoes on and decided to go for a walk. Maybe I'll find something new.

* * *

"It is a beautiful night Gatomon."

"It is, but I don't think we should spoil it by going there again."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. Every time I'm feeling this way, I need to go there."

Gatomon sighed. "I understand, I go there sometimes too."

"You do?"

She nodded. "More often than I like to admit."

We had gotten to the gates of the cemetery. It was locked at this time.

"Allow me said Gatomon."

Gatomon went over to the lock, and picked the lock open. The gate swung open slowly and we walked through. The amount of times I've been here, I could get to their grave blindfolded. When we eventually reached there, I sat down in front of their graves. There were always flowers at their graves, they became world heroes after their story was told.

_To the friend who came back from death itself to help a friend in need…Patamon_

_T.K Takaishi…The Sole Digidestined._

I teared a little. I did every time I came here.

"I wonder when we'll stop bumping into each other here."

I turned to my left and saw Matt.

"The day he comes back I suppose."

Matt walked over to me and gave me a hug. "How are you sis?"

"The same and you?"

"Never better, literally."

I smiled a little at his sarcasm.

"You are going to space in a week, aren't you even a little excited?"

"I am, but, if he's not here, then I feel like there's almost no point. They left a big hole, and not just with me, but with everyone. Nothing has been the same since they left."

"Things will get better slowly." Said Gatomon.

"Its been 3 years Gatomon, how long do we have to wait?"

"Until you guys accept that they are gone."

We all turned around and saw Davis standing there with flowers. He walked over and placed the flowers on both of their graves.

"Have you accepted that they're gone?" Asked Matt.

"Would I be here at this time if I did?"

I smirked a little.

"When'd you guys get here?"

"Just a little bit ago." Said Matt

"How many times will we bump into each other here?" asked Davis.

We all stayed silent, knowing that it will only stop once we move on.

"You know, T.K was my rival, and one of my best friends. When he...left, I didn't want to accept it, I always thought he would come back, but today, do you know what happened with me today?"

Both Matt and I shook my head.

"I woke up, and went through my daily motions, got the noodle cart ready and everything, and by the end of the day I realized something."

"What?" I asked.

"That when T.K said live life beautifully, he didn't just mean be good to others and be happy for ourselves. He wanted us to be the best we could be. Not to settle for what we do everyday, not to live life just to live, but live to have an impact. Change the world around us, make it better. And you know what? After I realized that, me and Veemon, went to the closest bank and we got a loan, to open up a noodle restaurant. I'm not going to sit around and just be a blob anymore. I'm going to be the very best I can be, both inside and out. I refuse to keep being sad on the inside, he wouldn't want that, and honestly, I don't want it anymore. That's why, this is the last time I'm coming here, at least this late."

Both Matt and I gave Davis a surprised look, he never said anything so deep.

"You're right Davis." Said Matt. "I'm freaking going to space next week, and I'm just bumming around. I'm going to space, and I intend to become the best I can, for T.K."

I smiled at Matt.

"But before I do that." Matt said. He fished something out of this pocket and took out a small velvet box. "I need to go see someone right now. I'll see you guys later."

Matt ran off into the night, both of us knowing exactly where he was headed.

"What about you Kari?"

I took a deep breath. "Its inspiring what you said, but its a bit different with me. Matt has Sora, Tai has Mimi, you have-"

"My noodle cart?" Davis cut in.

I laughed. "Yes and you have Ayo." I'm alone, excluding Gatomon of course."

"You're not alone Kari, you have friends and family who love you.."

"I know, its just..well..you know what I mean."

Davis looked at me. "How about a date, for old times sake?"

I smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

I knocked on the door. I waited 5 minutes but no one answered. I knocked again even louder and longer than before.

"OH MY GOD WHO THE HELL IS AT MY DOOR AT THIS TI-"

The door swung open and Sora looked at me with anger and confusion. But the moment she realized who I was, it all melted away and all that was there was content.

"Matt..." She said smiling.

I got on one knee. "Sora..."

* * *

"Thank God for 24 hours Starbucks." Said Davis

"Did I mention I hate coffee?" said Gatomon.

"I hate the staring." I said.

There weren't many people in the Starbucks, but those who were there just started at Gatomon.

"Hey about you low-lives get back to writing whatever douchebag stories or fanfictions you losers are writing?!" Exclaimed Davis

Both Gatomon and I started to laugh. The people went back about their business without saying a word back.

"I mean seriously, who writes fanfics?" Joked Davis.

We giggled for a little bit and got back to our drinks.

"Its been a while since I really laughed, thanks Davis."

"Anytime Kari."

I stirred my drink with my straw, not really knowing how many times I would go through the motions of waking up in the morning. I wanted to see T.K so bad.

"Did you bring the D-4 with you?" Asked Davis.

"Yea, here."

I handed it over to him and he played around with it.

"You know, I've been thinking. If it could work for youand you used the crest of light, you think there is a chance that you can bring them back?"

I shook my head. "I already thought of that, Gennai said it only works for T.K, and if I did somehow use it, there was a possibility of me losing my life as well."

"Oh..."

I looked down to my drink, and thought of the first day after he passed it away. I laughed.

"You know, I was really filled with a lot of hope after he had died. Its weird, I don;t know, I thought he would come back, or something would happen. But after time went by, nothing happened, and that hope just died slowly. Despite representing light in the Digital world, that human aspect of sorrow, it just took over."

Davis and Gatomon stayed silent listening.

"I want to feel that hope again Davis, I just don't know how."

"Maybe wanting to feel hope again is the solution itself." Responded Gatomon. "To actively seek to find something to fight for, or to dream a better future, striving to become a hopeful person, that itself creates hope."

I thought of it, maybe that's how T.K stayed so hopeful. He always thought of a way to fight, no matter what. He wanted to find a reason for whatever he needed, he stayed optimistic despite the odds.

"You're right Gatomon." I smiled. "I will start to do what T.K did, give hope to others."

And then the D-4 started to glow a brilliant yellow light.

* * *

Scratch what I said before, I thought of a pretty decent plot story. But it still won't be too long. This chapter was meant to be a little slow since its an introductory, it will get better


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on?..." I questioned.

"EVERYONE OUT THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" Screamed a man in the Starbucks.

Everyone proceeded to run out thinking they were in danger.

"We should leave too before the police come." Said Gatomon

We all nodded and left the store quickly running into a darker part of the street.

* * *

We were holding each other close in bed. I was smiling and happy for the first time in a long time. I looked at her, her head on my chest, closed eyes, and a smile on her face. The ring on her finger was shining brilliantly even in the darkness. We were finally engaged. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. My heart was filled with so much hope, I could finally smile for real, for the first time, in a long time. I closed my eyes, ready to finally fall asleep.

_"Matt..."_

I opened my eyes.

_"Matt..."_

_ "_Did I just..."

"_Its time..."_

"Sora wake up!"

Sora opened her eyes dazed and confused.

"What's wrong?.."

"I think...I think I heard T.K"

She started at my even more confused.

"I know it sounds insane...but I'm sure I did."

"Matt, I'm glad we're together again, but I thought you moved past this."

"I did, and I am, I really am Sora. I'm not going crazy, the guys at NASA made sure of that. I'm serious though, I really felt like I heard him."

Suddenly my phone went off.

Both of us looked at each other.

I picked up my phone and it was Kari calling.

"What's happening?" I questioned right away.

"I'm not sure Matt." Responded Kari. "The D-4, its glowing and it won't stop."

A smile escaped my lips. "You think its possible that..."

"YES!" Replied Kari ecstatically. "He's going to come back!"

"Where are you?"

"The beach, Nefertimon and Davis went to go get Veemon. Come now!"

"Alright, I'm coming."

"What's going on?" Questioned Sora.

"The D-4 its glowing! Sora I think..."

Sora put her finger to my lips. "Let's go get our brother."

* * *

I looked at the time. It was 5, Davis still wasn't back yet, and Matt had yet to arrive.

The D-4 was still glowing.

"I hope...I really hope you're coming back T.K"

"Kari!"

I turned around and saw Matt and Sora with Biyomon and Gabumon running down the beach.

"Sorry we're late, I had to get Gabumon."

Matt looked down at the D-4 and stared in wonder. "It really is glowing, do you think its time yet?"

"I hope so."

"Did you contact the others?" Questioned Sora.

I nodded. "I did, but I think they're all sleeping."

"Can I see the D-4 Kari?" Asked Matt.

I nodded and took off the D-4. Matt examined . "Do you know why it started to glow."

"I'm not sure, Davis and I were just talking and it happened out of nowhere."

"What were you talking about?"

"Just life stuff you know. And, well, being more hopeful."

Matt looked at me. "I think it has to do with us finally getting out of our slump."

"Makes sense." Said Biyomon. "But why now? Why not before?"

We thought about it, staying quiet for a while. "Maybe because since we were totally void of hope for our lives, we didn't have the power to bring him back." Said Matt.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sounds good enough to me."

"Guys!" We turned around and saw Davis coming with Veemon and Nefertimon.

Davis and Veemon jumped off Nefertimon and she proceeded to de-digivolve.

Davis walked up to us and he looked at Sora and smiled. "Congratulations guys!"

I was confused, and then I looked at Sora's hand and I saw the ring.

"Sora!" I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

Sora smiled back. "And hopefully I'll be calling you sis soon."

The D-4 started to glow brighter. A ray of light shot out towards the horizon of the beach. A portal of light formed over the water.

"It's almost like the time when we went to the dark ocean for you Kari." Said Gatomon.

"Then there's only one thing to do..." I said.

I jumped towards portal entering the light, I could hear the others yell after me.

* * *

Once the blinding light started to fade from my eyes I could see that I was in a cave.

"Next time don't rush in like that." Said Matt as he came behind me.

"Well T.K did do the same thing..." Said Gatomon

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Davis as he came too.

One by one we all entered the cave.

"Beats me." Said Matt. He walked a little ahead, "only one way to find out."

We all walked through the corridor of the cave, somehow all lit up with no fire or any type of lights brightening it up. Eventually we reached the end of the cave, and there was a naturally formed pedestal, on it, had 3 items.

"It can't be..." Said Matt.

We all gasped, it was impossible. I looked at the D-4 on my wrist and still couldn't believe it.

On the pedestal lay an old model digivice which was yellow as if it was digivolving Patamon to ultimate, the tag and crest of hope and the digi-egg of hope.

"How is that even possible, didn't the D-4 evolve or something from the digivices?" Questioned Davis.

"Who knows with the digital world..." Said Sora.

Matt walked up to the old digivice. He picked up the digivice and suddenly he and Gabumon disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Exclaimed Sora.

Davis walked up to the digi-egg. "Only one way to find out.." He picked up the digi-egg and he and Veemon disappeared as well.

I walked up to the crest. "I'm coming T.K..."

* * *

I teleported into an area that was all white. There was no depth to the area so I couldn't tell how large the area was.

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Gabumon.

"Not sure..."

The digivice in my hand started to vibrate even more.

"Something's coming Gabumon..get ready..."

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Hope's shoulder..."

"Where did that come from?..." I asked.

"Behind us Matt...its..."

I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Angemon..."

"You who Hope relied on. You were his shoulder, the one who could bear his problems, his sadness, FAILED HIM!"

I looked down. He was right. When T.K needed me the most, I failed him. The last moments of his life I couldn't even save him...

"Matt, don't listen to him. You did everything you could have, you were the best brother to him. Even T.K knows. Don't give up hope!"

"Still Garurumon, if only I could've done something different..."

"HAND OF FATE!"

The beam came hurdling towards me, I humped out of the way.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!"

Garurumon charged towards grabbing his staff with his mouth.

"BACK FOWL BEAST!"

Angemon twirled his staff and flung Garurumon back.

"GRRRR...HOWLING BLASTER!"

The blast went towards Angemon but he eradicated it with his staff by swinging at it.

"Weak...your will is weak.

"Matt...you need to believe in yourself...T.K believed in you!"

"Do I have the right to be his brother after all I couldn't do?!"

"YOU WERE BORN WITH THAT RIGHT MATT!" Garurumon yelled.

"HAND OF FATE!" "HOWLING BLASTER!"

The two attacks collided with each other created a massive smoke effect.

"I was born with that right...and even though I couldn't save T.K... I will always believe in the future he believed in...I WILL PROTECT HIS LEGACY!"

The digivice in my hand glowed extremely bright, it cleared away the smoke. Angemon stood there, smiling.

"Then continue striving forward..."

Angemon started to glow a bright white light, and in his stead, another portal appeared.

Garurumon de-digivolved.

"Let's go Gabumon..."

* * *

"Where are we Veemon?"

"Looks like a white room Davish."

"That's obvious enough genius!"

"Then why did you ask?!"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Hope's spine..."

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

"Behind you..."

We turned around and were caught completely off guard.

"Pegasusmon!"

"You who are Hope's spine, holding up his bluntness, brought out Hope's strength, who challenged him and gave him more purpose, FAILED HIM!"

"Failed him?"

"What is he talking about Davish?"

"I don't know Veemon."

"Maybe its like a trial, sort of like with Malomyotismon."

"Actually, its exactly like that. Hey Pegasusmon, this isn't exactly original, couldn't you do something else? Like a pie eating contest or something?"

"Wait wha-"

"OOO, no how about a cake eating contest, cake is more delicioush!"

"What? No way, I'm in the mood for pie Veemon."

"Oh come on, we always eat the dessert you want!"

"Guys, I'm sort of in the midd-"

"Hold on a sec Pegasusmon, come on Veemon, please?"

"No way, I listen to you all the time!"

"That's it...EQUIS BEAM!"

The attack came flying directly at me, I had no time to react.

"Damn it..." I said closing my eyes.

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon."

I opened my eyes and Flamedramon stood in front of me blocking the attack.

"Attacking unsuspectedly Pegasusmon, that is not like you at all." Responded Flamedramon.

"When Hope needed strength and your support, you were no where to be found! You were no friend to him, all you did was take from him what was precious."

"Take from him? Are you kidding me?"

"STAR SHOWER!"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

The two attacks crashed into each other, canceling each other out.

"T.K was my rival and one of my best friends. I always had his back no matter what kind of fights we got into. What happened 3 years ago doesn't change anything. I knew that T.K had to take care of somethings alone, but that doesn't meant I didn't care. When it came down to it, I was there for him, yea, it took me a long time to figure that out, but I know deep in my heart T.K never blamed me or anyone for that matter for what happened to him. He chose that path and I backed him up. Fighting now won't change anything except waste time. He helped give the world a new future, and ITS SOMETHING I WILL GIVE STRENGTH TO!"

Pegasusmon stopped in his tracks. He nodded and he started to glow. He was replaced by a portal.

"Easier than I thought." I smiled.

* * *

"Where do you think we are?"

"No idea Kari."

"Hope's heart and soul..."

We turned around and saw MagnaAngemon floating down towards us.

"It can't be..." I whispered.

"You who Hope gave everything to and asked for nothing in return, whom he would do anything for, FAILED HIM!"

MagnaAngemon swung his arm and brought our Excalibur.

"Gatomon..."

"Right...Gatomon digivolve to...AngeWoman!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

The gate was collapsed by the attack.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME?! AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE?!

"After all I've done?..."

"You tore his heart to shreds, left him alone to suffer in a world alone, and when he needed you most, you abandoned him."

I clenched my fist.

"You have no idea...no right to say any of that. I loved T.K. I gave him my heart, he was never alone. Yes, I didn't return my feelings to him right away, but they were always there. He had my heart from the start, I never needed to even give it to him. I know T.K, he may have been hurt, but not once would he blame me or anyone else, instead of wallowing, he decided to save the world, that's the kind of man he was! And let me tell you, when he did need me, I was there, I was always there for him, and now, I WILL BE THERE FOR THE WORLD HE WANTED!"

MagnaAngemon stood still and smiled. "So be it." He became a bright white light and transformed into a portal.

"Let's go AngeWoman..."

* * *

"Where do you think they are Biyomon?..."

"I'm not sure Sora..."

Suddenly 3 bright lights appeared and 6 figures walked through the light.

"What happened?" I asked

"It was a trial..." Said Matt.

"To see if we believed in Hope..." Said Davis

"And if we believed in ourselves..." Said Kari.

"So now what happens?" Asked Biyomon.

"Not sure..." Said Matt.

Then, the D-4, the digivice, the digi-egg and the crest all started to glow. The objects floated in the air and started to merge together.

And suddenly the light shattered into a million pieces, and the cave around us started to delete. And suddenly, all at once, we found ourselves at the beach again.

"What happened?" Questioned Davis.

We all stood there silently. The sun had started to rise over the horizon, just like how T.K's crest looked like.

"Does that mean...he isn't coming back?" I asked.

* * *

Everyone left, except for me, I decided to stay at the beach. I was upset that he didn't return, but I had a new sense of renewal in my life. We all did. My love for T.K was unbound, and now, I could finally say goodbye to him.

I closed my eyes and with tears falling down my cheeks I finally said it.

"I love you T.K...Goodbye..."

* * *

And that is it! I know I took forever to finish it, but I did say i was losing interest. I compacted the story a lot because I knew I probably was not gonna write more and I personally wanted to wrap this up. Not exactly how you expected it to end huh? Its not as good as I wanted it to be, but you all get the idea. As for the sotry Rivals, not sure if I'll ever finish it. If anyone wants to take over it, let me know.

* * *

Tun Tun TUN!

blah bitty boopity beepity bop

he who sees, is the king of pop!

Oh...and for those you who kept reading...

* * *

"Why are you saying goodbye?..."

I opened my eyes surprised. I turned around and saw a familiar set of sapphire eyes.

I smiled.


End file.
